goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Pengu (FNaJP)
Pengu is an antagonist in the Five Nights at Jack Paul. Pengu is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Jack Paul's Pizza, along with Jack Paul and Aivin. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Jack Paul's band. Physical Appearance Pengu is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Paul's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. In Five Nights at Jack Paul: Help Wanted, Pengu’s appearance remains nearly identical, but a few differences include her having technology similar to Funtime animatronics, although her mechanical inside parts are not seen, she has a beak that can pop open immediately like Funtime animatronics at the push of two buttons. The Cupcake The Cupcake is an object-like character from a tray carried by Pengu with her left hand. It has pink-frosting with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, no wrapper, and, like other animatronics (except Xavier and Golden Paul), has black eyelids. The Cupcake will disappear when Pengu is off the stage. It is unknown why, or how. The same Cupcake can be also seen inside the Office located at the top of one of the monitors from the right. Due to its appearance that does not affect gameplay, it has nothing to do with the player, not attacking or jumpscaring them. Personality Based on the Jack Paul's Theme song, Pengu is a gluttonous but lovable singing animatronic bot who has love for food, especially pizza. As evident by her Shilling promotion at the end of the song, she is also somewhat pushy. During daytime like other animatronics, Pengu seems to behave as an ordinary robot while entertaining the children from the pizzeria with the animatronic band. However, during nighttime, she becomes murderous towards the night-shift security guards and is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Suggested in the first game, along with the other animatronics, Chica will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. As evident by the clanging sounds emanating from the kitchen, and HandUnit's instructions in "Parts and Service: Chica", she still maintains her gluttonous tendencies.1 Gallery Paul,Aivin,Pengu Stage.png|Pengu with Aivin and Paul in the Show Stage.|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Paul,Pengu Stage.png|Pengu with Paul in the Show Stage|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Pengu in Dining are.png|Pengu in the Dining area|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Pengu in Restrooms.png|Pengu at the Restroom|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Pengu in the Kitchen.png|Pengu at the Kitchen|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Pengu in East hall.png|Pengu in the East Hall|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Pengu in Office.png|Pengu in the Office.|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Trivia * Pengu is often the second animatronic to move, after Aivin, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Pengu, especially on later nights. * On extremely rare occasions, Pengu, along with Aivin and Jack Paul from the Show Stage, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. * Pengu is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. * Pengu has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. * Pengu is the only original animatronic lacking ears, since real-life birds don't have visible ears. * She and Aivin both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they are near or inside the Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. However, as previously mentioned, the teeth inside Pengu's mouth belong to the endoskeleton, and are also present on every other animatronic. Additionally, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and have not been maintained. ** However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. * Pengu's bib is the only costume with text. * Pengu is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. * If one looks at Pengu while she is in the East Hall Corner, one can see she appears to have some sort of stitching on her arm. * Pengu is only seen missing any eyes on one occasion, this occasion being when she and Freddy are on the Show Stage alone. Also, Chica is seen with both of her eyes missing in the cutscenes of the second game. * Unlike Aivin, Pengu stares at the night guard through the window instead of the door. * Pengu is one of two animatronics that don't appear during the hallucinations, the other being Foxy. * In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of white teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. * Pengu could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. Both animatronics are chickens and are back-up singers. * Pengu could have also been inspired by Birdie the Early Bird, one of the three original McDonald's McDonaldland characters. * Pengu's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. ** "Pengu" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cute." ** Pengu is mistaken by many fans to be a duck. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white or brown coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of her feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident that she is a chicken. Chica was also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics2. *** Her yellow coloring could indicate that she is a chick rather than an adult chicken. * The sounds of Pengu being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the player is not looking at the Kitchen camera. * Pengu is the only animatronic with a spherically shaped head, excluding the beak. * Pengu, as a bird, should not have teeth in reality. However, she has a row of teeth on the lower part of her beak. * Both of the Pengu plushies have the cupcake resting in their right hands. However, Chica, Toy Chica, and Nightmare Chica are all only ever seen holding it in their left hands. * Occasionally, Pengu can be heard in the Kitchen after the power runs out, as seen here. * Pengu is referred to as a "he" in the older version of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. This is most likely an error by the authors, as several spelling errors and grammar errors seem to be present in the book. * In one of the 2nd anniversary images, Pengu appears to have paw prints on her hands, which real chickens don't have. ** This is likely a hand duplicated from either Paul or Aivin and recolored, giving the paw prints. *** However, this could just be the lighting. * According to one of Scott's sons, the first jumpscare he ever got is by Pengu.3 * Pengu officially appears in the game, Creepy Castle, after Scott Cawthon had donated to the game's kickstarter long before.4 * In some areas of the game, Pengu has a back bib, while in others, she doesn't. This is most likely a texture error. ** The same happens with Toy Pengu. * If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Pengu's scream will repeat, and her jumpscare animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over while allowing the player to survive, seen in this video here. This glitch can also work with Bonnie, see here. * From the In-App Shop in the Android port, Pengu, along with Freddy and Bonnie, appear as a purchasable plushie, costing $0.99. * It was revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes that Pengu's Cupcake has articulated eyes and jaw. * Pengu's Cupcake from her 2nd anniversary image is seen winking and smirking. * The Cupcake appears in the April Fool's "teaser" of FNaF 57: Freddy in Space!, wearing a space-helmet. Category:Five Nights At Jack Paul (1996)